Unexpected coming out
by PLLiar
Summary: One shot: Emma has been secretive about the person she's been dating. Still Snow can't let it go and keeps trying to figure who it is. By an unexpected response on an unexpected moment Emma comes out to her parents and can finally show her lover. #SwanQueen


It was a cozy night at Granny's diner. The Charming's were having a birthday celebration because Neal turned one year old. After cake and ice scream everyone was having a nice chat with one another.

"So Emma," Snow began: "when are we gonna meet him?"  
Emma had been dating someone the past couple of weeks but she had been very secretive about it. Snow only figured out her daughter was dating since Emma had been wearing this goofy smile lately.

Emma sighed.

"Meet who?" Ruby asked, picking up on the conversation.

"Emma has a mystery man" Snow explained.

"Oh really?" Ruby smirked: "Why is he a mystery?"

Emma quickly glanced across the diner. But nobody seemed to notice at who she glanced.

"Come on. Can't you just tell us something about him?" Snow tried.

"Yes Emma, do tell us about what your mystery date is like" Regina said, who couldn't help but overhearing and had walked closer to join in on the conversation.

"Come on, please?" Snow insisted.

"Well…" Emma began: "Good looking,…very good looking." Emma smirked and someone else in the diner had to hide a smile. "Cute, smart, stuborn," Another smirk. "a bit bossy…"

"I'm not bossy" Regina interrupted, feeling a bit insulted. Emma's mouth slightly fell open.

"…Uhm…I thought we were talking about Emma's mystery man?" Snow asked confused.

"Right… Never mind me" Regina quickly said, realizing what she did. She glanced over at Emma and saw the blonde woman fighting back laughter.

"Hang on…" Ruby said, stopping Regina from running away from this conversation: "Are you two dating each other?"

The two woman looked at each other. One apologizing, the other still fighting back laughter.

Snow looked from Emma to Regina and back: "Wait…what…Is this true?"

Emma nodded.

"You don't seem so surprised" David stated when he noticed Henry didn't join in with the questions.

"Because I'm not" Henry replied.

"You knew?" Regina asked surprised.

"Of course I did. You are both my mom. Don't you think I'd notice how you both suddenly started acting so friendly and goofy around each other."  
Now Regina too had to smile.

"Emma, why didn't you tell us you're dating a woman instead of a man?" Snow asked her daughter.

"I never said I was dating a man, you just all presumed I was" Emma shrugged.

"Well, I think it's time for another toast" David said, raising his own glass: "To Regina and Emma."

The two woman smiled at each other while the rest all raised their glasses. Emma had definitely not planned on coming out to her parents tonight, let alone to anyone else, but she was glad she didn't have to be secretive anymore about the beautiful woman she was dating.

* * *

The diner was going quieter since most guests had left by now. Only the Charming's, Regina, Granny and Ruby were still present. Henry had left with a friend with whom he was going to spent the night. Granny, Ruby and David where tidying up the place and Snow was entertaining Neal, who still refused to go to sleep. Regina and Emma where huddled up together in a booth in the far corner of the diner.

"Shouldn't we help your parent, or something" Regina suggested.

"No" Emma said, laying backwards and pulling Regina closer: "I think we deserve a quiet moment together." Emma pressed a light kiss on the side of Regina's head. The woman in her arms smiled at the gesture and sighed. "Something wrong?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, honey" Regina said, turning her head so she could look into her lover's beautiful emerald green eyes: "I'm just…happy."

"Well I'm glad you're happy" Emma smiled: "I am too." Emma pressed another light kiss on Regina's head, this time her for head. When Emma released her lips Regina almost immediately pushed her own against them.

"Get a room" Ruby joked. The two woman pulled apart chuckling.

"Fine," Emma said, turning her head towards the brunette: "Do you still have one empty?"

"…Iew…" was Ruby's response and turned on her heals to go help Granny with the dishes. After another chuckle Regina turned back around to find those emerald green eyes locked on hers.

"I really love you, you know" she said softly, only for Emma to hear.

"I know" Emma smirked: "I really love you too."

Regina leaned forward gently pressing her lips against Emma's. This time without interruption of Ruby.


End file.
